Embodiments of the invention relate generally to turbine blades and rotors and, more particularly, to turbine blades having, among other features, complimentarily shaped integral covers and bases capable of increasing stiffness and damping characteristics while decreasing vibratory stress.
Turbine blades, particularly those operating at high speeds and/or experiencing high loads, are subject to stresses, including vibratory stress, that can reduce the overall efficiency of the turbine, shorten the life of the turbine blades or other rotor components, and, in some cases, lead to failure of the turbine blade itself and/or other rotor components. As such, turbine blades exhibiting improved stiffness or damping characteristics, or subject to decreased vibratory stress, are generally capable of operating at higher speeds and/or bearing higher loads, and exhibit improved efficiency and increased life.